It is generally known to those skilled in the art of golf club making that the travel distance of a struck golf ball is related to the club-head speed (swing speed) generated at ball impact. Attempting to increase the swing speed by simply making the club longer may negatively affect shot accuracy and ball-travel distance. Alternatively, to increase swing speed, some manufacturers have produced golf clubs having a diminished overall weight. However, these clubs generally have lighter shafts that communicate a vague feel to the player, leading to inconsistent shots and a loss of confidence in the equipment.